Joanna at worlds end
by Sirina Heart
Summary: Joanna is desperate to find her husband, who is lost in Davy Jones locker, along with everything else she's dealing with, Joanna has a surprise of her own, can they save Jack, and stop Beckett from controlling the seas? I'm horrible at summaries sorry. rated M for a reason, its my version of Pirates of the Caribbean so please dont flame hope to see you reading!
1. Sao Feng

HI!** im back again with another new story, were almost done now with this series :( but im hoping to make some other short stories in between the 10 years, let me know what you guys think.**

**two more things. i have placed this story a few months ahead instead of right after the second toke place. youll know why soon and Barbossa's character is way O/C but he did not have a daughter in the movies sorry. **

**so enjoy this story please! **

Elizabeth was rowing in a small boat through the water below the walkways of Singapore, singing as she goes.

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!... yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho,  
thieves.." Elizabeth makes it onto the docks.  
"And beggars, never say we die. A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone." Tai Huang said back to her.  
"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa asked walking down the steps with his daughter, careful helping her down the steps, since she was just a few short weeks away from birth.

Tai Huang was confused. "You protect her?"

Joanna puts a knife to Tai Huang's neck. "And what makes you think she need protecting?"

Barbossa comes over to Joanna, protecting her from any harm. "Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting"

Joanna releases Tai Huang from her grip. Just when they thought they were safe, British soldiers pass by on the path above and the group exits into a passageway below.

"Right this way" Tai said to Barbossa.  
"I do not want any fighting from you while were in there"

"Father I think I can handle it, I lived 8 months being moved from one ship to the next"

"You should of stayed behind"

"I will not let you have all the fun"

"Do you think Will has succeeded?" Elizabeth asked.

Barbossa placed his arm on Joanna's back. "I trust young master Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Capt. Sao Feng" Hector said glaring at her.  
"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked more worried about Will.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play"

"Really? The pirate I know and love would not be merciful"

"Aye"  
"Have you gone soft dad?"

"Yes Chris, protecting you is all that matters to me"

They arrive at the entrance to Sao Feng's hideout and someone on the other side opens a slit in the door.

Tai Huang comes up to the door. "Hoi" The door opens and they enter.

Barbossa, Joanna and Elizabeth give up their weapons to the guards. Chris move past Tai Huang, he holds up his hand to stop her.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?"

Barbossa was not happy with the situation. "Well, when you put it that way, Joanna, remove the rest"  
"I can't reach the rest without hurting the baby" Joanna removes Jack's coat to reveal a leather harness with several more guns. "Um can you help me with the boot?"

Elizabeth pulls out the mini cannon and sets it on the table.

Tai Huang wasn't done with the girls. "Remove, please" He smiles slyly.  
Barbossa pulls his sword off the table and pointed it at Tai. "She keeps the clothes, my daughter is not one of your filthy whores" Barbossa wasn't playing games.

Elizabeth didn't want to make a scene so she just removes her pants and they move on. A few moments later they were in front of Sao Feng, he turns around and Barbossa and Elizabeth bow, Joanna just stood there afraid if she bent over the baby would pop out.

Sao Feng wasn't pleased with Joanna, but knew deep down it wasn't her fault. "Captain Barbossa's, Welcome to Singapore" To one of his servants. "More steam"

She pulls a rope and steam rises from the floor boards.

"I understand you have a request to make of me" Sao Feng moved forward.  
"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew"  
Sao Feng scratched his head. "This is an odd coincidence"

"Because you happen to have a ship a and crew you don't need?"  
"No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these" Sao holds up the charts. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"  
"I'm not sure what you mean?"  
Sao Feng motions to his men and they pull Will up out of a tub of hot water. He points to Will. "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

Joanna's eyes grow wide. _Not Will, please don't kill him._ Joanna thought to herself.

Her and Barbossa both shake their heads no.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it" He makes a move to kill Will; Elizabeth gasps. "So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality"  
Barbossa was getting nervous. "Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea..."  
He was getting angry now. "That he would get caught?! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?"  
Barbossa tosses a piece of eight to Sao Feng who catches it. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call"  
"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates" Sao looked over at a man that's tattoo was melting off.  
Barbossa was watching his surroundings, slowly placing his hand on Chris shoulder. "The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett"

Joanna tensed, knowing what was going to happen next, she was scared for the baby but she knew she could trust her father, she hoped.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"  
Elizabeth stepped up. "You can fight!" One man grabs her shoulder and she shakes free of him. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"  
"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"  
Will finally got the courage to speak up. "Jack Sparrow, He's one of the pirate lords"  
Sao Feng rubbed his head, recalling a bad memory. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead... is so I can send him back myself!"  
Barbossa steps forward leaving Chris behind. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back"  
"So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao Feng called out.

All Sao Feng's men draw their weapons, the three of them look around panicked.

"Sao Feng I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable" Barbossa lied.

Just then swords pop up through the floorboards and Elizabeth and Barbossa catch them. Joanna was weaponless.

"Dad" She whispered.

"We'll protect you" Elizabeth replied back smiling.

The East India Trading Co. soldiers bust into the room and fighting erupts. Barbossa gave Joanna one of his swords, they continue fighting through the city just then there was an explosion but it was justTia using her cart to blow some men up.

"Joanna move quickly" Barbossa said watching her back.

"I can only move so fast, your not the one carrying the child!" Joanna yelled.

Just as they cross the bridge some men follow close behind them but only to be blown up by fireworks.

"Thank you, Jack!" Barbossa said seeing his pet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Will, Elizabeth, Joanna and Barbossa all met up at the end of the docks near a ship and Tai crew.

Barbossa was glad to have made it out of there alive. "You got the charts?"  
Will smiled. "And better yet, a ship and a crew" As he replied, he held up the charts.  
"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.  
"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove"

Joanna finally had a chance to sit down, but not to soon after she felt the baby kick her in the gut. _Damn child your acting like your father._ She laughed to herself.

Barbossa noticed her laughing to herself. "Something amuse you child?"  
"Oh, not really, the baby kicked again, I was just happy its still there"

"Ye have a name?"

"No, I haven't had much time to think of one to be honest, maybe Rose or Jack"

"I think there are to many Jack's goin' around" Barbossa said sitting down next to her.

"There can never be to many Jack's, I haven't really came up with a boys name tho"

"It will come to you, rest this journey won't be an easy one" he said kissing her on the head.

He got up and left her be. _Maybe your right daddy... _She smiled. _Maybe it will be Hector instead._


	2. Davy Jones Locker

**Hi! I'm back, sorry it toke so long, i got really sick but I'm back so yay for that. please follow, fave, review, and stuff thanks :) **

Joanna and Will were huddled under a blanket, shivering while Elizabeth was on her own in the back.

"This is wrong, you should be with her" Joanna said.

"She's not the one who's having a baby, besides she betrayed me"

Joanna was confused. "But aren't you betraying her by doing this?"

"No, you need someone, and your father clearly isn't it" Will replies watching Barbossa sail through the icy waters.

"He seemed so happy that I was having a baby, now he's dead set on finding Jack"

"If it makes you happier, I'm happy for you"

"Thanks, do you think Jack will be happy as well?"

"I'm sure he will be thrilled" Will tried to be happy for her, but he knew she was still upset about Jack. "Do you mind if I leave for a moment?"

"Aye, I'll be alright" Joanna watched as Will got up and she proceeded to cover herself with the blanket.

She watched from afar, Will and Tai playing with the charts, with confused looks on there faces.

Will was shivering, trying to move the pieces of the charts. "Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts"  
Tai shock his head. "No, but it leads to more places"  
Will was reading from the charts. "Over the edge and over again. Sunrise sets flash of green..." Will moved over to Barbossa, who was now huddled next to Joanna. "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"  
Joanna looked up curious. "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.  
"I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say" Gibbs was cut off.  
Pintel spoke up. "It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Gibbs shoots him the death stare. "Sorry"  
Barbossa got up taking the charts from Will. "Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back"

There ship goes between two huge walls of ice, blackening everything around them.

"Light the lamps" Someone shouts in the darkness.

Later on that night the skies clear up and Joanna could see stars again, but she stayed in her place to cold to move. She saw Will move to Elizabeth who was looking rather sad.

Will comes up behind Elizabeth who is looking out over the water. "How long do we continue not talking?"  
Elizabeth was crying Joanna was sure of it, her voice cracked. "Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine"  
Joanna raged in side, if it wasn't for the baby she would of killed her. "When we rescue Jack?" Will responded for Chris.

Elizabeth walks off, Tia replaces Joanna's view with her front.

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end" Tia looked over to the head of the ship and the rushing waters.  
"Father Ahead!"  
Barbossa was happy with the progress they have made. "Aye, we're good and lost now"  
Chris panicked. "Lost? Father there are rapids ahead, if we go over... the baby..."  
Barbossa knew the dangers of the baby but if she wanted Jack, the time was now. "For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was. I'm sorry about your child, but we have no more time to wait"  
"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs yells.  
"Aye, ye better hold to something child" Barbossa said holding on to the ropes.

Will didn't know what to do, he wanted to protect Joanna but he also secretly wanted to get Jack back for Joanna. "To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

Barbossa wasn't happy with Will's commands, he wasn't captain. "Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" He yelled.

A huge waterfall came into view, at the end of the world.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth shouted at Barbossa.  
"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear"  
"Tie her off!" Will commanded.  
Tia Dalma mumbles words in french. "Sauvons notre jeune, sauver notre ancien, protéger l'équipage" She throws the crabs on the barrel and they land in an odd shape.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth said frantic.  
Will grabbed the rope next to Chris. "Hold on" He whispered in her ear, holding her waist.  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Barbossa laughs.

The ship turns around a few times finally going off the waterfall backwards. The crew washed up on the beach. Coughing up water as they go.

Gibbs was the first to make it to the shore. "This truly is a Godforsaken place"  
"Joanna!" Barbossa called out.

"I'm here" She said coming out of the water next.

"And the child?"

Joanna hadn't even thought about the baby, it must be fine since it was still there. "Fine actually"

"Thank god" Will replied.  
"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone" Joanna said wringing out her hair.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took"  
Will shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack"  
Tia Dalma goes on petting crab, smiling up at a hill. "Witty Jack is closer than you thin'"

Jack was on top of the Black Pearl's mast, coming over the top of a sand dune, down into the water, ignoring the crew.

"Impossible" Joanna said moving closer to the water to her husband.  
Gibbs was excited. "Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!"

Jack walks up on to the beach towards them.

"Joanna stay back, Jack isn't himself" Barbossa warned.  
Gibbs ran up to Jack, ready to get the next command. "A sight for sore eyes! Jack!"  
Jack finally spoke up. "Mr Gibbs!" he shouts.  
"Aye, captain"  
"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Jack said mad at Gibbs for whatever reason.  
Gibbs was confused. "Sir?"  
"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"  
"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain"  
"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't"

Joanna didn't know what was going on, she stood there behind her father holding her stomach.

Barbossa moved forward. "Jack Sparrow"

Jack wasn't the least bit confused as to why he was alive again. "Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"  
Barbossa gave a half smile. "Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me"  
Jack didn't recall what had happened. "No I didn't" Jack moved on to the next person. "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium"

Will leaned into Chris. "He thinks we're a hallucination"

"I clearly see that"  
Jack saw Will out of the corner of his eye, but not before Will did, he moved in front of Joanna.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one"  
"No to be honest"  
"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here"  
Joanna had, had enough of hiding behind the men. "Darling we are here, this isn't a dream"

Jack looks at his wife in shock not remembering that she was pregnant. "Is th... I don't remember that being there" Jack said surprised.  
"Of course you don't, when you last saw me, I had just found out me self"  
Jack ran back over to Gibbs, thinking clearly now. "The locker, you say?"  
"Aye"  
"Jack, we came to save you" Joanna said moving slowly towards him.  
Jack was nervous to think any of this was real, but seeing as his wife was now with child, did he have a choice but to go with them. "Have you, now? That's very kind of you love" He said adoringly to Chris, but turned to the rest of the crew in disgust. "But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood" He said holding onto Joanna's hand.  
Barbossa stepped in front of Jack. "I see my ship" He points over to the Pearl. "Right there"  
Jack looks out into the sea. "Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl"  
Will was not playing games. "Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman"  
Elizabeth chimed in as well. "He's taking over the seas'  
"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called" Tia Dalma said.  
"I leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to hell"  
Gibbs was trying to get through to Jack. "Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce"  
"And you need a crew"  
"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded"

Will looks surprisedly at Elizabeth, but then Joanna caught on.

"How could you kill my husband!" She yelled. "You fucking bitch, you kissed him and killed him, he was our captain and my husband, we would of found a way to save him from Jones"

"Joanna... I don't think you should be doing that" Jack Sparrow said concerned for his wife.  
"And you!" She turned to Jack. "You let her do it, how could you do that to me Jack?"She started crying.

"Love, she forced me to, she had me locked to the mast, I had no choice, my love for you has not strayed"

Joanna just stared at Jack in horror. "Jack... the baby is here"

"Get to the ship now"

Jack gets Joanna into the longboat, once they made it back, they lift the boat up with some ropes and get her into the cabin just in time the baby was on the way out. Jack was pacing around in circles not knowing what to do. Barbossa, Elizabeth and Gibbs were the only ones allowed in the room, as much as Joanna protested against Elizabeth being there, she was the only girl so she had to stay.

"Joanna you need to push" Barbossa said, trying to comfort her.

She pushes again, screaming as she goes, but then her screams were accompanied by another set of screams. A little baby girl was born. A few minutes later Jack rejoined Joanna and there new child.

"She looks like you" Jack said, nuzzled into her neck.

"She has your eyes" Joanna smiled.

"Aye that she does, you want to name her?"

"I haven't even given it much thought, what do you think of Rose?"

"What of the name Jade?"

"What like Jade Rose?"

"I think it is rather beautiful name" Barbossa chimed in.

"Father..."

"She is a perfect child, Chris, you did well, rest up, will take good care of her"

"Ye mind if I spend time with her first?" Jack asked.

"She is yours, of course you can Jackie" Chris told him, handing the baby to him.

"I love you"

"As do I" Joanna smiled laying back on the bed.

**BABIES HERE! :3 im so happy for them**


	3. Up is Down

**I'm back again! hi! i would like to thank lizzylou26 and arianna le fay for following i'm glad your enjoying, i hope you guys have read the others cause this story would make little sense then. any way please, favorite, follow, review, and most importantly read :) thanks 3**

Joanna and Gibbs were sitting on the steps of Black Pearl with the baby.

"You think one of them will give in?" Gibbs asked the first mate.

Joanna watched both of Captains argue. "Trim that sail!" Barbossa commands.  
Jack hears the command and copies it. "Trim that sail!"

"No" Joanna giggled at her two men, fighting. "Gibbs, if we do go to war, Jade won't be safe"

"Aye, we will have to figure that in our plans"  
"Slack windward brace and sheets!" One of the two shouts.  
"This is rather annoying ain't it?" Pintel said coming up behind the two.

"Maybe you should tell them to shut up?"  
Barbossa was annoyed now. "What are you doing?!"  
"What are you doing?!" Jack retorted back.  
"No, what are you doing?"  
"What are you doing?"  
Barbossa readied his sword. "No, what are you doing?"  
"What are you doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!"  
"My ship, makes me captain" Jack said glancing back at his wife and child.  
Hector holds up the charts. "They be my charts"  
"That makes you...chart man!" Jack laughed at him.  
"Gibbs hold on to Jade for me" Chris said getting up from her place, she makes her way to the fighting captains. "Enough! Either you pick a Captain, or I'll become Captain" Joanna yells at them.

"It is your ship love, make your pick" Jack said giving her full reign.

"I am Captain now, you two pick a man; to go man the helm and the other is off duty till further notice"

Jack and Barbossa shuffle off up the stairs, only to fight over the wheel in the end.

"You really want her to be Captain?" Barbossa asked.

"It is her ship after all, she'll make a great leader"

"She is my daughter"

"That she is, I'll take me leave" Jack made his way to Chris, who was in the Captains quarters staring at some maps, blankly.

"You alright darling?"

"Aye"

"Where's Jade?"

"With Gibbs, Jack how do you do this?" She asked him placing her arms on the table.

"It's hard, I'll give ye that, I make it look easy"

"I don't want to be Captain, Jack, I just wanted you to stop fighting with my father"

Jack came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, giving her a massage, he leans down to her ear. "Make me Captain again, I will help you learn all you need to know, your father doesn't have to know, Chris I don't want to see you stressed"

Joanna turned to face him. "I love you Jack"

"I love you as well, Joanna be honest with me, would you like another child?"  
She pondered the though for a long moment. "I was hardly expecting the first one, do you really think now is a good time to be thinking about a second?"

"Our life's aren't certain, we could die any moment"

Joanna got up from her seat. "Of course I want more children Jackie, I will give you as many as you want, in fact lets start"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later the next day Barbossa was watching the waves with Jade in his arms.

And you will be the most fearsome pirate known to man" Barbossa said making Jade laugh. "I know your there Chris, you don't need hide"

"Some times your so cold, and other times your my father again, why?"

"The curse was apon us for far to long, it must of taken hold in more ways than I thought"

"I like you this way, reminds me of all the times we sailed together with mum"

"Your mother is an awful person, remember? She toke ye away from me, must have been the cause of interest for Cortez"

"You blame mum for the curse?"

"She is an awful person, you were to young to remember"

"I will find her daddy, I will kill her"

The baby started to cry and Hector handed her of to Chris but not before Jack came running up the steps to make she his child was okay.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Jack asked concerned, placing his hand on Jade's forehead.

"She's fine Jack, babies get a little fussy sometimes"

"Let me see her" Joanna smiles and hands Jack the baby.

"Don't forget Jade has to be put down soon"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack and Joanna were hanging out around the helm when they heard a cannon ball drop.

Tia comes out of no where. "They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess, Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster"  
"So he wasn't always a monster?" Joanna asked.  
"No my dear, him was a man...once"

The crew went downstairs to see that there was boats coming towards them. Gibbs begins loading a gun and Will stops him.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?"  
"We are nothing but ghosts to them"  
Barbossa comes out of no where. "Is best just let them be"

Elizabeth notices that her father was floating down the path. "It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" She waves to him.  
"Elizabeth, we're not back" Jack replied.  
Elizabeth's eyes grow wide. "Father!"  
He looks up to them. "Elizabeth, are you dead?"  
She was in horror. "No, no"

"He can't be!" Joanna was in the same boat as Elizabeth, she cared for the old man.  
"I think I am" He tried to remember how he died.  
Elizabeth agreed with Joanna. "No, you can't be!"  
"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important" Elizabeth ran around looking for a rope. "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for'  
"Someone cast a line!" She shouts.

Marty hands Elizabeth a rope, she throws it over board.

Tia Dalma looks to Will. "A touch of destiny"  
"Goddamn it father take the line!"  
"Elizabeth, Joanna, I'm so proud of you'

Joanna couldn't help but cry at this sight.

"Father, the line, take the line!" She runs, screaming toward stern of ship"

Tia panics. 'She must not leave the ship!"

Will grabs Elizabeth. "Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!"  
Will held onto Elizabeth "Is there a way?"

Tia Dalma shakes her head. "Him at peace"  
"Damn it!" Chris shouted headed back to the cabin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later, the crew was on deck under blazing sun.

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Jack asked tipping his water canteen back.  
Gibbs wasn't happy about being stuck here. "Rum's gone too"  
"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds... forever"

"My child will not die in Davy Jones locker"  
"She won't, your child is protected by me" Tia Dalma said.  
Will looks to Barbossa who was standing at the wheel with Jade. "Why doesn't he do something?"  
Gibbs peers at the charts. "There's no sense to it"  
"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise" Will said back.

"Over the edge, it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set"

Jack came up to Barbossa and toke his child back from him, he gave her a smile and started to ramble to her. "UP IS DOWN. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" He asked her as she could respond. "Clear as mud, Jackie. Stab the heart" He told himself. "Don't stab the heart" Jack was having a conversation with himself. "Come again?" He answered himself. "The Dutchman must have a captain"

Joanna watched Jack talk to Jade or so she thought.

"Well that's more than less than unhelpful" He was confused now. "Sail the seas forever" Jack looked back at Chris who was watching him. "I love the sea, but not as much as I love my wife"  
"I'm glad you love me more than the sea" She said out of no where. "What about Rum?"

"Rum's good" He answered.

"So you don't love it?"

"I can get rum once every ten years and I would be just okay with it as ever"  
"You've changed Jack"  
"How do you feel about The immortal Captain Sparrow"  
Joanna giggled. "Oh, I like that" She teased him.  
"Sunsets in a few hours, gonna be cold again"  
Jacks eyes brighten up. "Not sunset, sundown... and rise" Jack hands Jade to Chris, to turn the picture of boat upside down on chart. "UP! Oh" He runs over to side of boat. "What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" He again talks to himself.  
Elizabeth looks up. "Where?"  
"There!"

"What is it?" Joanna asked.

Jack runs back and forth from side to side of the Pearl with everyone following him except Joanna who was instructed to go in the cabin and hold on in there.

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel said trying to stay stable.  
Gibbs finally understood what was going on. "We're rockin' the ship!"  
Barbossa looks at the upside down ship on chart. "Aye, he's onto it. Time it with the swell" He goes below. "Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

Slowly, the Pearl turns upside down in the water.

Jack was worried for Joanna and Jade but he knew they were safe. "Now up is down"

They all go under the water. As the sun sets, a green flash is seen and the boat pops back into the land of the living.


	4. Catherine

**Hi! back again. just a warning this chapter does get a tad dark but don't worry my stories have happy endings, well most. any ways thanks to Chici99 who followed and Favorited all my potc stories and Fanfiction addict princess for liking my story, make sure if you are new that you read the other two as well! reviews, follows, faves, and reads are always great, and i will see you in the next chapter! bye bye :) **

Jack shook his head to the water off his face. Then ran back into the cabin to see if his family made it as well, he burst through the doors and he only saw the two of them sitting on the bed, dry as a bone.

"How is she?" Jack asked coming closer to them.

"We're fine, we just sat here waiting for you to tell us it was okay to come out"

"You didn't flip over? Or get wet?"

"No, but that would explain why your all wet" She laughed.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs said excited.

"Come and join the others"  
"Let me put Jade to bed I'll be out in a minute" She kissed him and Jack walked out only to be faced with guns in his face.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa all pull guns on each other, Chris walks out to see this madness, so she points her gun at Elizabeth.

They all laugh and lower their guns, then point them up again.

Barbossa looks to his crew. "All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. Joanna and Jack, are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point"  
"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way"  
Elizabeth no longer cared for Jack, she just wanted this to be over. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate"  
Will takes aim at Jack now. "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack"  
Joanna didn't care if Will was family you don't point things at her family. "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you and me"  
Jack was quite proud. "I quite like the sound of that. The Sparrow Captains, the last known pirates in the world"  
"Jack if we don't fight what will happen to Jade? Our daughter could die"  
"Aye, and if you let me daughter and granddaughter die, Jones won't be your only enemy"  
"I won't abandon my family, not again" Jack said firing his gun at Barbossa but it doesn't go off. They all fire, but the guns don't work.  
Gibbs examines his gun. "Wet powder"  
"Darling, we need to find water soon" Chris said moving up to the helm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Will looks at the charts again. "There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later"  
"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship" Jack said to Barbossa.  
Barbossa wasn't having it. "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command"  
Will rolled his eyes. "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in Joanna and my command"  
"Aye, I can agree to that, besides I can't wake Jade so soon"

"Joanna I don't want to be so far from you"

"I'll be okay, Will is here, besides you forget again I am the daughter of Barbossa"

"Be safe" Jack kissed her goodbye and they were off.  
"Chris..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" Will looked sad, he turned to walk away.

"What?"

Sao Feng's crew came aboard the ship, Joanna ran for the cabin but his crew blocked the door.

Will walked away from them not wishing to see what was a head. "NOOO! William you tell Sao Feng to let me through to my daughter now!" Joanna was furious.

"Get the child" Sao Feng ordered his crew, as well as hearing the baby cry.

"NO!" Chris yelled. "Don't you touch my baby!" Joanna pulled her sword out, stabbing the man that was opening the door.

The next man comes towards her but he didn't make it to far, Sao put his hand up in the air for the fighting to stop.

He moves closer to her and grabs her face. "Do not test me girl, now get the child"

Joanna tries to escape her captors but fails and then gagged. But then something happened that no one expected, her mother, Catherine Harvey Barbossa. Joanna screamed through her gag.

"Where is Chris?" She asked.

Joanna pitched a fit to get away from her mother who was now inches from reaching her.

"Remove her gag" The woman ordered.

"Go to hell!" She spat. "How could you take me away from him?"

"Your fucking father was a pirate, I did not want my daughter to end up one as well, that or dead, I did what I had to, to keep you safe"

"He loved me, more than you ever did"

"Where is your child?"

"NO!" She yelled again.

Her child was brought before Catherine. "And what is the dear girls name?"

"None of your fucking business"

"Oh dear William, what is her name?"

"Jade... Jade Rose" He said not bothering to turn around.

"Oh, what a precious name for a sweet little girl, well since your father has you and I am left with out a child, she is mine now" Catherine declared.

Jack and his crew make their way back on to the ship to see that it is over run with Chinese pirates and one woman. Jack and Barbossa both saw that she had Jade in her arms, they both rush on deck along with the crew.

"Oi! What are ye doing with me daughter?" Jack asked pulling his sword on her.

"Oh Jack so nice to see you again, tell me are you the father?"

"Bugger off woman, and hand me my child"

"Catherine, let her go, when did you become so violent?"

"When I returned home and my daughter was missing! How could you take her from me?"

Jack couldn't stand seeing Jade in the crazy ladies arms so he pulls his gun out in hopes that the powered has dried, he aims the gun at her head and shot with out a second thought. Joanna ran forward to catch her daughter and just in time too. Jack ran to her side protecting there daughter. Jack looked up to see guns on him.

Jack points to Barbossa. "He's the captain"  
Barbossa toke charge since he was the only one man enough to do so. "Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence, even if you thought bringing Catherine along to stop me"  
I did not bring her to scare you, she was mine, Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once and now you have murdered the one woman I cared for, all we wanted was the child"

Jack hands the baby to her mother. "That doesn't sound like me" Sao Feng punches Jack in the nose.

Joanna flinched at the sight but remained calm.

"Shall we just call it square, then?"

Will looked to Tai Huang's men. "Release her. Elizabeth's not part of the bargain"  
Barbossa was shocked. "And what bargain be that?"  
"You heard Captain Turner. Release her"  
"Captain Turner?" Joanna questioned him.  
"Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us" Gibbs replied.  
Will came closer to the crew. "I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage"  
"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this? We could of helped your father together"  
"Elizabeth, It was my burden to bear"  
Jack was pissed, it was Joanna's ship no one else's. "He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty" He pointed to Elizabeth. "And you and your Brethren Court!" He looked to Barbossa. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Joanna rolled her eyes, then Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey slowly raise their hands. "This is my family, I'm standing over there with them" Jack moved to his wife.  
Sao Feng grabs Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first"  
Jack was unhappy, but at the same time he wondered what old friend he would be meeting now. "I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends" He said realizing who it was. Sao shoves Jack forward, to show him that the East India Trading Company was here. "Here's your chance to find out"

"No!" Joanna shouted. "If you give him to Beckett, he'll kill him" She hands Jade to Gibbs. "You will not take him from me again" She said readying her sword.

Barbossa places a hand on her shoulder. "Jack knows what he's doing, stow it" He whispered. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sao Feng was getting to impatient, he turned to Mercer. "Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine"  
"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mercer exits with that being his only words to anyone.  
Barbossa walks up to Sao Feng, who was now covering Catherine up. "It's a shame that was, shouldn't have bedded the woman, she was a wench"

"She was mine Barbossa, you only toke her from me to satisfy your self"

"Aye, but that did result in me daughter, now to bad they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays"  
Sao Feng shook his head. "There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business"

Joanna was getting angry with Sao. "The losing side, we're the most feared pirates of the Caribbean, they will not beat us"  
"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?" Sao yells.  
Barbossa looks around to see if Tia Dalma was around but only stared at Elizabeth instead. "We have Calypso"  
"Calypso! An old legend"  
"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form" Joanna explained.

"I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court" Barbossa grabs Sao Feng's necklace.  
"What are you proposing, Captain?"  
"What be accepted, Captain?"  
Sao Feng looks to Elizabeth. "The girl"  
Elizabeth looked concerned. "What?"  
"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!"  
"Out of the question" Barbossa said shaking his head.

"It was not a question, I want the girl, how many people more must die for me to get what I want?"  
Elizabeth was done arguing. "Done"  
"What? Not done!" Will commanded.  
"I agree with her, done"  
"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!"  
"Elizabeth! They're pirates!"  
"What's wrong with pirates? You happen to be one of them!" Joanna shouted.  
"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" She smacked his chest.  
Barbossa looked to Elizabeth, then to Sao. "So we have an accord?"  
"Aye"

Just then you could hear from the other ship Beckett shouting, "You're mad!" And then Jack replied "Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would probably never work" He fires a cannon, which hits mast and vaults Jack up and onto the mast of the Black Pearl.

"And that was without a single drop of rum" Jack jumps down and walks straight up to Will. "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig" Jack picked up Jade and cuddled closely to her. "Are you okay love?"

"At least she's dead now, one less thing to worry about, don't leave me again Jack, I can't lose you to Beckett again"

"I'm not going to leave you, ever"


	5. Pirate Cove

**Back again! hope your enjoying this story as much as me :) thanks to BW-H-IM-CA-H-t who favorited and followed my story yay! any ways hope you like this chapter. **

Joanna laid in bed next to Jack, not long after they fell asleep Jade started crying.

Joanna smacked Jack in the face as she tossed and turned in her sleep, she groans. "Jack it's your turn to wake up"

"Bugger, alright love, next time get your father" Jack crawls out of bed and picks up Jade. "What is the issue tonight baby-love?" He asked his daughter.

As soon as he picked her up she had stopped crying.

"See no issues, now shall we go on a walk?" He asked her, watching Jade smile at him. "Chris, just sleep, I'll return shortly"

"Goodnight Jackie" She said falling back asleep.

Jack left the room quietly. "Now princess, where should I take you?" Jack pondered for a moment, there were to many men down stairs and the cargo hold was not a safe place, so he thought the deck near the front of the ship was clear of sharp and dangerous things. "Now child, the sea isn't a place to fear, let the waves rock you to sleep, the Captain will not let harm come to you, I want you to feel safe, with you crying every night, makes me think ye are not safe, angel I will protect you"

"And what about your wife?" Chris asked coming up behind him.

Jack jumped at the sight of her voice. "Okay so your mother is the only thing you should fear" Jack laughed.

"Jack"

"What are you doing up?" He asked her. "I told you to sleep"

"I can't sleep with out you"

Jack came closer to her, placing Jade in her arms, wrapping his own arm around her shoulder. "Love... if you don't get some sleep, you won't be able to concentrate at pirate cove, we need a level headed pirate"

"Come back to bed then, besides I think Jade has settled down"

"Aye" She closed her eyes as she felt Jacks lips on her forehead.

Jack hears a bang from down below. "Get Jade settled I'll be in there in a minute"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack quietly climbed the ropes, up to the mast, leaning against another pole. "Bravo! you escaped the brig even quicker than I expected. William, do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"  
Will looked around. "You haven't raised an alarm"  
Jack walked down. "Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"  
"I said to myself, think like Jack"  
Jack couldn't believe that all this time that Will has spent with him and that was his big plan. "And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? How does your dearly beloved feel about this?" Jack see's Will hesitate. "Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it yet"

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth"

"If you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain"  
"What do I do?"

Jack gives Will the compass.

Will didn't understand what was going on. "What's this for?"  
"Think like me, it'll come to you" Jack Exhales towards Will's face, with a strong rummy breath and Will falls overboard. Jack cuts a barrel with body on it loose and pushes it overboard too. "My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack shakes his head and walks back to the cabin. "Will has escaped Joanna"

"Serves him right, traitor he was"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning on top deck, the crew was getting prepared to head out into Shipwreck Cove.

Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck" Gibbs was shouting, walking around.  
"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel yelled.

Joanna had her child on her back, making her way to her father.

"Father!"

"Aye?"

"Are we ready?"  
"Just be ready, I need to speak to Tia alone" Barbossa said patting Jade on the head. He moves away to met up with Tia Dalma.

All Joanna could hear and see was Barbossa shouting at Tia, also getting pulled down to the brig.

Pintel was scared to be so near Tia Dalma. "Right this way, Mrs. Fish"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shipwreck Cove came into the view for the ships.

Pintel couldn't believe all the ships in the harbor. "Look at them all!"  
Barbossa was between Jack and Joanna. "There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime"  
"And I owe them all money"

"We have enough treasure to satisfy all these pirates and then some" Joanna said making him feel better.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inside courtroom, Barbossa was banging a cannonball on the table.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns"

Ragetti walks around with a bowl and each person puts a piece of junk in it.

Pintel was again confused. "Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk"  
Gibbs made a move to clarify. "Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke"  
"So change the name"  
"To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey" Gibbs laughed.  
"Mr. Ragetti, if you will" Barbossa said holding out his hand.  
"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me"  
"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back" He again gestures to his hand.

Joanna whacks Ragetti on the back of the head and his wooden eye pops out and he puts it in the bowl.

Villanueva looks to Jack. "Sparrow!"

"Which one?" Joanna asked.  
Jack touches coin dangling from his bandanna. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us"

Elizabeth enters. "Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman"  
"And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now" Jack asked confused.  
"I give command to Joanna"

"What?!"

"You'll be a much better lord than me, But listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here"  
Jocard looked around. "Who is this betrayer?"  
Barbossa was proud to see his daughter was a lord. "Not likely anyone among us"  
"Where's Will?"  
Jack answered for her. "Not among us"  
"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?"  
"We fight!" Joanna and Elizabeth agreed for once.  
Barbossa was all in for a good fight but he wanted it his way first. "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso"  
Ammand didn't like that idea. "Shoot him!"  
"Don't you touch my father" Joanna had her gun to his face.  
"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa" Tai Hung agreed.

After that comment all hell breaks loose.

"Aren't you glad we left Jade with the maids?" Jack asked.

"Clearly, This is madness"  
"This is politics"

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us" Elizabeth said.  
"If they not be here already" Barbossa stands on the table and fires his gun to silence them. "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons"  
Jack was confused. "Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I"  
Barbossa rolled his eyes. "If you have a better alternative, please, share"  
Jack smiled. "Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or...or fish nature. He places his hands on Joanna's shoulders. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio (Latin meaning something like "the matter speaks for itself, Court of Shipwreck Cove"), we are left with but one option. I agree with me lovely wife Captain Joanna, We must fight"  
Barbossa didn't agree. "You've only ever run from a fight"  
"I have not!"  
"You have too!"  
"Have not!"  
"You have too!"  
"Have not!"  
"You have too, and you know it!"  
"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight... to run away" Jack put an end to it.  
Gibbs agreed. "Aye!"  
"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" Barbossa had another plan.  
"You made that up" Jack pointed at him.  
"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code"  
SeSumbhajee's assistant spoke next. "SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares..." From somewhere he gets shot.  
Captain Teague came from the shadows. "Code is the law" He walks up behind Jack and Joanna. You're in my way, boy, Chris if you please"

"Sorry Teague"

Two old men carry up the code and set it on the table. "You keep him in line?" He asked her.

"Aye sir"  
"The code" Pintel said.

Captain Teague whistles and the dog comes with the key.  
He looks at code. "Ah, Barbossa is right"  
Jack moves his father out of the way. "Hang on a minute" He checks the code. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries... fancy that"  
"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change"  
"Not likely" Teague said under his breath.  
Elizabeth leaned into Gibbs. "Why not?"  
"Because the king is elected by popular vote"  
"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself"  
"I call for a vote" Jack smiles.  
Ammand stands first. "I vote for Ammand, the corsair"

As they go down the line each pirate votes for them self.

"Joanna Chris Sparrow"  
"Barbossa"

Jack gets excited. "Joanna Chris Harvey Sparrow"  
Joanna glares at Jack. "What?"  
"I know, exciting isn't it?" Jack hugs her.

They all start arguing again.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack said speaking up.

Captain Teague breaks a guitar string and the room goes silent.

Mistress Cheng stands to her king. "Very well, what say you Captain Harvey Sparrow, king of the Brethren Court?"  
"We're at war, prepare ye ships"

Barbossa signals Ragetti and he makes off with the pieces of eight. Jack turns to Captain Teague, with Joanna at his side, now with Jade in her arms again.  
"Hello dad" Jack said.

"Jackie, Joanna, who is this?" He motioned to Jade.

"Captain this is our daughter, your granddaughter Jade Rose Sparrow"

He picks her up and hold her in his arms. "She's cute, it's good to see you two together again"

"Married actually" Jack stated.

"Word travels fast son, you've done well kids"  
"How's mum?" Jack asked.

Teague holds up a shrunken head.

"She looks great" Jack half smiled.

"Father, if I may call you that now?"

"Aye"

"Can Jade stay here with you? Having a child on board while fighting would not be a good idea"

"I would love to spend time with her"

"Thank you" Joanna hugged him and her daughter goodbye. "We will be back, I promise" giving Jade a quick kiss on the head.


	6. Maelstrom

**More chapters! yay, well im happy this chapter toke forever cause i hate this fight mostly cause way to much Elizabeth being over powered, but i changed it so its better! Any ways as always please Favorite, follow, review, and read far most important! hope you like it, i will see you in the next chapter, bye bye.**

On the deck of the Black Pearl, the crew was watching the Endeavour emerge from the mist.

"She's here, you ready?" Joanna asked Jack.  
"No"

Jack, Joanna, and Barbossa walking up to Beckett, Will, and Davy who is standing in a bucket of water on a sand spit.

Barbossa looks to Will. "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door"  
"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left"

They all look left including Jack who is all the way left.

"Jack?!" Chris said surprised.  
Jack puts his hands up. "My hands are clean in this... figuratively"  
Will didn't want Joanna to be mad at Jack, even though she should. "My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it"  
"Well spoke, listen to the tool"

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward" Beckett tosses Jack his compass.

"I only said those things to get you here, so your death would be certain"

"You are clearly out numbered"

"I'm sure we will be fine, the three most feared pirates of the Caribbean are right here in your face, and yet you choose not to kill us, why?" Joanna asked.

"Your death... child as I remember you being, will be slow and painful"

"Beckett! Leave my wife alone, take me instead"  
"NO!" Joanna tried to lunge at Jack to stop him, but Barbossa grabs her waist.  
"I agree, done" Will said trying to save Joanna.  
"Undone" Joanna yelled again.  
"Done" Beckett said.  
"Jack you are one of the nine pirate lords, you can not leave" He said struggling with Joanna.  
"In order to save your daughter I give my self up, father" Jack said coldly in to Barbossa's face.  
"As your king, I command you to stay!" Chris demanded.  
"As you command" Jack pulls a piece of jewelry off his bandana, and handed it over to Hector. "I will see you soon love"

Will walks forwards, while Jack moves away from her.

Jack and Will switch spots and Jack stands by Davy.

"Do you fear death?"  
"You have no idea"  
Beckett looked at the pirates. "Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die"  
"We will fight, and you will die" Joanna said holding on to her knife which was now in her hand.

The trio walk off.

Will was confused. "King?"  
Joanna had forgotten how much Will had missed. "Of the Brethren Court. Jack made it so"  
"So your his wife and king?"

"Aye, still don't listen though" Joanna laughed.

Barbossa, Joanna, and will made it back to the ship to see the crew was looking rather upset, Gibbs came up to Hector.

"Sir, Calypso has, er... well, I guess you could say escaped"

"What?" He didn't understand what was going on, he put his hand in his pocket to find that Jack's piece of 8 had turned to ash, he turned back to Gibbs, to watch as the bowl lit on fire by its self.

"What is happening?" Joanna panicked.

"Calypso will be no help at all, it mine as well be over"  
"It's not over" Joanna shook her head.  
"There's still a fight to be had" Will agreed.  
Gibbs looked out to the sea. "We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance"  
"At the least we have to rescue Jack"  
Jack is gone and I'm not going to die for him neither"  
"Fine, you're right, does that make you happy? What shall we die for? You will listen to me then. The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!"

Barbossa was taken back by his daughters presence, but then again he was her father.

"By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts... gentlemen, hoist the colors!" She finished off her speech with some thing her father had said before.  
"Hoist the colors" Will shouted.  
"The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs replied excited.  
Elizabeth nodded her head as well. "Hoist the colors!" She yelled to all the other ships.

All the pirate ships raise their flags.

"Chris are you ready?" Will asked.

"No, but if I don't do this, all will be for naught, my daughter needs a life free of men like Beckett, as do we"

_Joanna, I will protect you. Some one spoke to her in her mind. She knew exactly who it was too._

The rain picked up, quickly and heavily.

"Have you noticed, on top of fucking everything, it's raining!?" Pintel shouted through the rain.  
"Man the capstan... keep that powder dry!" Gibbs looks to port and sees humongous whirlpool forming. "Maelstrom!"  
"Father! we need you at the helm"

"Aye, that be true!" Barbossa takes wheel, Joanna looks up to him. "Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes... dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"  
Will looks to the Dutchmen. "On our stern and gaining!"  
"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!"  
Will looked to Barbossa. "Take her out or she'll overbear us!"  
"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"  
"Prepare to broadside!" Joanna shouted looking out to see the Dutchmen coming up close.  
"Captain the guns!" Will pauses. "At the ready!"

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!"  
"Hold on!" Will said.  
"Fire" The crew shouted all at once.

Joanna see's Jack over on the Dutchmen fighting against Davy Jones, as she looked for a way over, a Dutchmen crewman swings over and Joanna takes the rope from him as he falls into the Maelstrom.

Jack and Davy Jones were still on top of the the mast fighting while Joanna was fighting down below, the crew men kept coming and she was getting over run.

"You can do nothing without the key!" She heard Jones yelled.  
"I already have the key" Jack yelled back.

Just then a tentacle lands on the ground in front of Chris, she leans down as the man swings his sword, and picks up the tentacle, pulling the key away from it.

The ship lurches and Jack falls and catches bottom of chest, Davy catches the top of the chest.

"Jack!" Joanna yelled.

Davy Jones gives chest a heave and Jack goes flying. Jack grabs a rope that another man was on, he takes the pistol and knocks the guy over the head with it. Jack then shoots the chest out of Davy's hand, Will swings over from Pearl to Dutchman, he sees chest and picks it up.

"Turner!" Some on yells at him.

Jack drops to deck in front of Davy, pulls out his sword on him but it is broken. He runs behind Kraken-summoning wheel and he and Davy go back and forth a few times.

"Jack!"

Jack turns around to see Joanna holding the key. "Me rides here" Jack runs off.

Davy Jones keeps up closely to Jack, finally knocking him to the ground. Joanna witnessed him hit her husband, she stands in front of Davy Jones and Jack.

"Wench! You'll see no mercy from me!"  
"No shit, That's why I brought this!" Joanna pulls out her sword.

Joanna puts up a good fight but in the end Jones got his way, knocking her down, he goes to lunge his sword into Joanna's chest, Will was the only one to see this happening, he didn't want his sister to die, so he jumps in front of her and Jones stabs him instead. Elizabeth's eyes grow

wide as does Joanna's, Elizabeth runs over to Will, Jones see's this.

"Ahhh, love. A dreadful bond. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?" He watches as Will grasps for life.  
"Do you?" Jack asked, holding Davy's heart, which is bleeding. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand"  
"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow"  
"Cruel is a matter of perspective"  
"Jack do something!" Joanna cried.

Jack helps Will stab the heart through with his broken sword. Davy Jones tentacles twitch, he looks around to see Will holding Jack's broken sword with Jack's help. "Calypso!" Davy Jones falls overboard into maelstrom.

As Will dies, Elizabeth panicked more and more. "No! no! no! no!"  
"Elizabeth lets move, Joanna come with me" Jack grabs both girls and parachute near to the Pearl. The Dutchman is swallowed up by the maelstrom. Joanna was the first to climb up, with Barbossa's help, next was Elizabeth and lastly Jack.

"Where's Will" Hector asked.

"He's captain of the Dutchman now, he's on our side"

"Jack" Joanna places her hand on his shoulder.

"Aye?" He turns around and her lips crash in to his. "I love you"

"As do I" Joanna smiled.

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions" Gibbs says.  
"Never actually been one for tradition... Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay on iron!" He replies.


	7. Epoiluge

Hi! sorry for the delay, my computer crashed and i lost all my work :( this chapter was finished but then it was lost so i had to rewrite it by memory which sucks, and then i lost motivation to write it so no more excuses here it is the last chapter. the next story will be up soon, please read the the other two as well :) thanks love you guys.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck"  
"Belay that 'belay that."  
"Jack we can't, they'll destroy us"  
"Hush now, Will is coming, the Endeavor is lost"

"Will? He was murdered by your hand!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I saved his bloody life" As Jack was trying to explain what was going on the Dutchman resurfaces. "See, and none of you people believed me"  
"Full canvas!" Joanna yelled.  
Barbossa agreed. "Aye, full canvas!"

The Dutchman and Pearl sail on either side of Endeavour, readying the guns.

Joanna looked to her husband. "Jack?"  
Jack looks back at her. "Fire!"  
She turns to the crew. "Fire!"

The Dutchman and Pearl begin to blast the Endeavour to smithereens. Joanna watches as Beckett descends the stairs, the Endeavour explodes as the powder magazine ignites, she watches as Beckett's body falls into water on top of East India Co. flag. The rest of the Armada turns away, the crew starts to cheer. 

Joanna made her way to top deck, to find her husband. "You did it!"

Love, you may throw my hat if you like" He hands her his tri cornered hat.

"No, Jacky" Chris pauses, puts the hat on her head, gets on her toes and kisses his cheek. "I just want to get back to Jade now"

"Aye"  
Gibbs comes up to Elizabeth. "Your chariot awaits, your highness. The oars are inside" 

Elizabeth turns to face the crew she had grown to love.

Barbossa spoke up first. "Mrs. Turner"  
Pintel nodes his head. "Goodbye, Poppet"  
Elizabeth makes her way to Jack and Joanna, who had readied her sword. "Jack. I'm glad you have Chris"  
"Don't waste yer breath on me, Will is waiting for you"  
"Thank you, for everything, the journey has been wonderful"

"Well then your welcome"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Black Pearl made there way back to Shipwreck Cove to pick up their daughter.

Joanna rolled onto her stomach to look at Jack. "Jack promise me, no major adventures for a long time"

"Eh? Joanna I can't promise you that, you know trouble finds me"

"For our daughter?"

"Love I will do everything I can to not get in trouble"

Just then theres a knock on the door.

"Capt's, we have docked"

Chris darted out the door and made her way up the building, she ran into a woman who had a blanket and a bottle.

"Have you seen Jade Sparrow?" Chris asked.

"Teague must have her, he arrived early this day, insisted that he spend as much time as he could with her"

Before the woman could say where he was residing, Joanna darted up more stairs and opened a door to see her daughter sitting comfortably in a chair with Teauge.

Teague looked up to see Joanna standing there, breathing heavily. "You did well Chris"

"Meaning what?"

"Jade, she looks just like you" Teague stands up, and hands her the child.

"I thank you for that, but I did have some help" She said nuzzled against her daughter.

Teague looks up to see Jack standing in the door way. "Aye that you did, Jacky come in, I know your dying to see her again"

Joanna turns to see Jack right up in her face, she jumps a little. "I thought you were staying on the ship?"

"I wanted to make sure for meself that she was alive"

"Of course she's alive, do you really think they would let her die?"  
"Of course not love"

"Jack, can we stay here for a little, just so we can get our ship in sailing conditions and mend?"

Jack took Jade from his wife's arms so he could have a turn to give her some love. "Any thing for the princess"

Joanna turns to her father in law. "Teague is that okay?"

"Anything for family"

"Thank you, do you have a room for us?"

"Down stairs, to the left, there's a bed for Jade, it's not very big, it'll do"

"Perfect, we will see you later" Joanna was so pleased to hear that they didn't have to sleep on the ship for once.

"Come with me love, I know the way"

Jack shifts Jade's weight in his arms to take Joanna's hand, leading her to their room. He opens the door to their tiny room and inside their was just a crib and a bed.

Jack looked around his bedroom. "Guess there really isn't much to this room"

"Jack, put Jade in her bed"

He set her in the crib and makes his way to his wife, he grabs her waist, pulling her into him. "You are beautiful love"

"Jack, I love you" She kisses him.

"Aye love, as do I"

Later that evening at dinner, Chris, Jack, Teague, Barbossa and some of the rest of the crew were sitting around the table.

Barbossa set down his fork. "Jack!" He barked.

"Aye?" He asked him.

"How long to you propose we will be here for?"

"I presume no longer than two weeks"

Joanna almost threw her knife at Jack. "Jack you said that we would stay for longer"

"We can stay for as long as you like, Barbossa can take the Pearl out if he'd like" Jack said grabbing a hold of Chris's hand.

"You would give your ship to the man who wanted you dead?" Teague asked pointing to Hector.

"My father would never leave us stranded"

"Love you clearly don't know your father very well then"

Joanna wanted to defend him but she looked to him. "He's changed" She said. "But I'm not sure how" She finished quietly to herself.

"Child, why don't you check on Jade" Barbossa said, smiling at her.

Chris knew this was just a play to get her out of the room so the men could talk about pirating or something along the lines of being men of the sea.

"Of course I will, father" Joanna walked out of the room, but just so far out that they couldn't see her.

"Now that she is gone, Jack I'm taking the Pearl, you will not stop me" Barbossa stated.

"I will not argue that, you can have the Pearl for the time being, where you be headed then?"

"I dare not say, why are you so willing to give your ship up?"

"First mate, it's not mine to give, but she will not give it up unless taken, second I want a life where I will survive longer than this life will give me, so by staying here, I can see my beautiful child grow old, also to plan on more in the future"

_He really doesn't want to leave! And he wants more kids. But he wants to give my ship to my father, I don't know if I can let that happen. Joanna thought to her self._

As she was listening to their conversation she hears a strange call towards the sea.

"_Joanna..." _

_Why is that voice so familiar to me._

"_Come here, sister"_

Joanna kept following that voice until it led her outside and onto her ship.

Waiting for her was William Turner. "Hello Joanna"

"Will what are you doing here?"

"I never got to say goodbye, things happened so fast I just went to find Elizabeth" Will pauses. "I've missed you so much" Will grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you too Will"

"Where's Jade?"

"Inside"

"I would of liked to say goodbye"

Joanna pulled away. "I can pass the message along" She smiled.

"I have to go Chris" Will looked like he was struggling to come to terms with her real name, and with a disappointed look on his face.

"Will" He grabbed his arm. "I am both of those girls, my name is still Joanna, I am a pirate and a lady, and you my dear Will, will always be my brother"

"I love you Joanna"

"I love you as well, now go before your caught and killed"

"I'm not Davy Jones"

"Some people don't believe it to be true, stay safe"

"You as well"

Will disappears into the water and a hand appears on her shoulder, Joanna grabbed his arm.

"Love!" Jack shouted.

"Jack what are you doing, sneaking up on people?"

"What are you doing out here by yourself with out Jade?"

"I felt sick, needed some air, I don't want her sick, if I'm coming down with something"

"I see, maybe your just pregnant"

"You want more kids aye?"

"Aye"

"I guess we should go back inside to get started" Joanna giggled.


End file.
